Diamond Dixon
by WalkingKat
Summary: Daryl never thought he would ever see his daughter again, especially when the apocalypse started. So what happens when the group runs into a fiery red head, who's temper rivals his?


Yanking my knife from the body, I looked around to see the other 2 men laying in their own blood.

Smirking, I dusted off my pants as I stood.

"That's what happens when you think you can fuck with Diamond," I muttered as I began to walk away from the bloodied scene.

I bet you are wondering, how am I not worried about going to jail for murder? Well you see I am 14, oh and the world ended.

Yup, the zombies are real. I mean the whole 'I want to eat you and your brains' thing is real.

And my momma always taught me to always look out for myself. No one will help you without some bad intentions.

That's why I killed these men.

Pushing some trees out of my face, I came face to face with a group of dead ones. My eyes widened as I quickly counted how many dead there were.

15.

Shit.

I quickly turned and ran away as fast as I could. I knew I could have killed them, but that required using my gun. And only idiots use a gun when they want to attract more dead ones.

Yeah I ain't that stupid.

I turned my head to see if the group of dead ones where following me, when my foot caught on a root, sending me flying down the hill.

"Ow! Fuck!" I cursed as I gripped my ankle in pain. "Son of a bitch that hurts."

Lucky I only hurt my ankle in that fall. I mean yeah, I got some cuts and scrapes, but I always had some sort of cut.

I spent a lot of time outside with my dad when I was little. But now I can hardly remember him.

I only remember him walking away from my mom and I. I hated him ever since. I hated that I had his last name.

Forcing myself up, I hissed in pain as I limped my way through the trees. I needed to get somewhere safe so I could bandage my ankle.

I wouldn't make it very far if I didn't and I definitely don't want to be eaten by a dead creep.

Good thing I wasn't in the city. Many people think going to the city was the safest. My mother thought so.

She thought going to the city with her boy toy of the week was the smartest idea...well she was wrong and she is now dead.

I grunted as I forced myself to keep going. Ignoring the pain was getting harder by the minute.

I frowned as I heard voices. It sounded like they have a lot of people. I slowed my pace and ducked behind some bushes as I slowly peered at the group. I could see men, woman, and children. They all looked so calm, like they didn't care the the dead walked the earth.

I froze when I felt the barrel of a gun being placed against the back of my head.

"Drop all of your weapons and stand up slowly," a male voice said.

I sighed, knowing I had no choice, but to comply. I slowly dropped my knife and guns to the ground, keeping the knife hidden in my bra.

I slowly made my way to my feet, but not without wincing in pain. By now all eyes had noticed me and were watching me.

"Now slowly walk forward," the voice said.

I closed my eyes and inhaled softly. This guy was gonna be the first to die when I figured my way out of this.

I limped forward into the camp and I let my eyes scan everyone.

Rule number 1: find the weakest links and use them to your advantage.

My eyes came across a boy my age standing next to a thin woman.

Yup found them.

A man in a sheriff'suniform walked over to me.

"Daryl take the gun away from her," The man said. "She is just a little girl."

"Who was watching our camp and is covered in blood," the man called Daryl snapped. "She obviously ain't innocent."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"Something funny?" Another man asked as he walked over to me.

I just smirked.

"Can you tell us your name?" The first man asked.

"Why in the fuck would I tell you my name when I don't know your name?" I snapped as I glared at the man.

"My name is Rick Grimes and-"

"Well good for you Dick Grimes," I said as I crossed my arms. "Don't mean I am gonna tell you shit!"

"Listen here girl," the second man said. "Now Rick was being-"

"I don't give a shit what he was being, big nose asshole!" I snapped. "I still don't have to say shit!"

"Can you please tell us your name?" The thin woman asked. "We just want to help you."

"And what's in it for you?" I snapped.

"We just want to know your name," she said.

"Fine," I sighed. "My name is Diamond, Diamond Dixon."

Silence fell over the camp as I heard something drop. I frowned. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

"What are all you bitches staring at?" I snapped.

The man from behind me, moved so he was standing in front of me.

He was looking at me like he knew me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Diamond Eloise Dixon," the man whispered and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"H-how do you know my full name?" I asked.

"I thought you were gone forever," he said as he eyeballed me. "Your mother took you away from me. Do you remember me?"

As he stared at me, it was like something clicked in my head.

My glare hardened as I recognized the man in front of me.

"Hello Father."


End file.
